This invention relates to surgical shields and more particularly to a disposable surgical shield to be attached to surgical scissors.
During the delivery of babies, the umbilical cord is cut shortly after birth. The umbilical cord transfers oxygen and nutrients from the mother to the baby, and waste products from the baby to the mother. Prior to cutting the cord, clamps are placed on the cord to stop the flow of blood. The area between the two clamps is under pressure, and when the umbilical cord is cut, blood spurts out. Since blood can carry diseases, such as AIDS, it is desirable to prevent the blood from spraying as much as possible.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a surgical shield to protect surgical personnel from spraying blood when cutting the umbilical cord.
It is a further object to provide a disposable shield which can be easily attached to and removed from surgical scissors.
It is still another object to provide a disposable shield which allows surgical personnel to see the area to be cut while protecting them from spraying blood.
These, together with other objects and advantages of the inventions will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art when the following general statements and descriptions are read in the light of the appended drawings.